A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge
by GymnasticsRules101
Summary: Sector V, Numbuh 86, 60, and 362 go on a vacation to Great Wolf Lodge. Will this be an ordinary trip or will it be strange things happening when you let your guard down.
1. Chapter 1

**A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge**

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND or Great Wolf Lodge. *tear* (I really wish I did but no)

Summary: Sector V, Numbuh 86, 60, and 362 go on a vacation to Great Wolf Lodge. Some 3/4, 1/362, 2/5, and 86/60.

Author's note: This is my first KND fanfic and first fanfic so I really am not that good of a writer but I'm still working on it. I got this idea after I read 'A KND Vacation in Disney World!' Yes it's slightly the same idea except it's different characters, different place, different story, no places or ideas really repeated except the characters are going on vacation. I hope copying the vacation idea wasn't too much ok I'm actually really nervous I've never wrote anything besides stuff for school and honestly I'm not that good at that and the fact I'm not good at Language Arts at all but manage an A but anyway getting off of topic.

Please review and be completely honest because:

1) Honesty is the best Policy

2) 'Cause honesty will make you better and you know what to fix that way

I will try my best to spell correctly as possible but nobody is perfect. :)

* * *

**Sector V's tree house**

**Narrator's POV**

Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby were sitting in the tree house on the couch bored out of their mind. Wally was flipping through channels trying to find something at least a little interesting. Kuki is trying to watch TV but Wally kept changing the channel. Hoagie is eating and sandwich. Abby has her head phones on flipping through magazines. Nigel is in his room. Everyone is in the TND and is 15. Abby now has her hair in a ponytail instead a braid she has a dark blue t-shirt with white stripes and blue flip flops. Hoagie had light blue t-shirt and brown shorts. Kuki now wears a green t-shirt and black shorts with green flip flops. Wally wears an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. Nigel wears a red t-shirt and grey shorts with his rocket shoes.

Kuki bounces on the couch and points to the screen saying more like screaming "It's the Rainbow Monkeys lets watch please Numbuh 4."

Wally spat "Why would I want to watch some cruddy Rainbow Dorkies show?"

Kuki looked mad her eyes showed fire within them shouting and stomping her foot "TAKE THAT BACK! Rainbow Monkeys are not cruddy or dorky!"

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not!"

"YES THEY ARE!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

"Will you two please shut up even Numbuh 5's music that's blaring in her ear can't block you two's shouting out," Numbuh 5 said while holding her head from the loudness of Numbuh 3 and 4

Numbuh 1 came out of his room.

"What are those two screaming about now?"

"TV" Numbuh 5 replied bluntly

"Let me guess it was over Rainbow Monkeys."

"Yep"

"I've invited Rachel, Fanny, and Patton over they'll be over in a couple minutes."

"Why's that?" Numbuh 2 and 5 asked in unison

"I've got some news to tell all of you."

"Oh is it about my surprise party because you said you were going to thrown on for me when Tommy's tricycle ran us down?" asked the bubbly Japanese girl.

"We did throw you a party even though it wasn't your birthday and you didn't show up." stated an annoyed Wally

"Well sorry Mr. Bossy" she replied sarcastically

"I'm not bossy."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

ARE TO!"

"Will you two please be quiet!" shout an angry British

"He/She started it!" they shouted at the same time and pointed at the other accusingly.

Ding Dong the mail box made this noise anytime someone was coming through the mail box entrance.

"Hello" a feminine voice said through the halls

"Where are ya. Ya stupid boys." said another voice easily recognized as Numbuh 86, Head of Decommissioning.

"We're in the meeting room." said Nigel

"Well why didn't you tell us earlier ya stupid boy we've been walking for like 10 minutes."

"We just got in here Fanny." Patton said calmly most people who say something against Fanny usually take it back but Patton's one of the very few guys that will stand their ground against her."

"Rachel, Fanny, Patton, I'm glad you could make it I've very important new to announce."

"Numbuh 1 just to take a safety precaution you're not dating code L again are you?" Numbuh 4 said voice full of fear and hope he's not dating that thing again.

"NO!" said Numbuh 1

Everyone cheer or said yes

"What she wasn't that bad," said Numbuh 1

"You kidding fool she is the worst and most likely the worst girlfriend you ever had and ever will have," said Numbuh 5

"Ok but I didn't call you here to talk about how bad Lizzie is ok."

"Then what's the reason Nigel?" questioned Rachel

"I'm taking you guys to Great Wolf Lodge."

"YAY GREAT WOLF LODGE I LOVE THAT PLACE!" screamed a very happy Kuki

"Hey Nigel are you sure you did this for the group or did you do it to see Rachel in a bikini." said Wally while laughing with Hoagie

Everyone started laughing and Nigel and Rachel blushed.

"Well I know you'll like to see Kuki in a bikini," said Nigel and everyone laughed

"That not why I'm excited it's not like I wanted to see Kuki in a bikini." said a blushing Wally.

"And what's so bad about me in a bikini," said an enraged Kuki.

"Nothing it's just...just."

"Just what Wally I'm waiting!" Kuki replied tapping her foot angrily.

"I don't know," Wally stated and stomped out the room.

Kuki plopped down on the couch mad and irritated.

"Well everyone pack your stuff and we're going tomorrow and my parents are taking us we've got the cabin that has a king size bedroom, a kitchen with a stove and toaster oven, living room with a pull out couch and a 52 inch TV and a fireplace, a bathroom that connects to the bedroom with the king size bed, and a loft that's separated into 3 rooms and has 2 bunk beds in 2 room, with a bathroom connecting the rooms, to get upstairs it divides into 2 pathways one goes to one room the other goes to another. My parents will get the master bedroom and we will be divided into girls in boys, but we'll figure this out when we get there and we will be in the car for 3 hours so I suggest some entertainment. Plus my parents have already contacted yours and they know all about it." said Nigel

"Thanks Nigel this is really sweet of you to do this for us. I got to get home to pack and eat dinner see you guys tomorrow" said Rachel and she hugged him and he blushed red.

Everyone said good bye to Rachel

"Ugghhh I'm not good at this but thanks, ya stupid boy," Fanny said but she actually smiled.

"Fanny can actually smile," said Patton with amazement.

"Shut up!" said Fanny angrily

Patton said, "Ok see you guys tomorrow."

"Same here," said Fanny

Everyone said good bye to Patton and Fanny

Sector V except Nigel went home because Nigel was already home to pack and get ready for the exciting adventure tomorrow.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like it I tried. Please Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Trip to Great Wolf Lodge**

Disclaimer: I do not own the KND or Great Wolf Lodge no matter how bad I want to *tear*/p

Author's Note: I'm not really good at Wally's Australian accent so I'm going to write it just regularly.

Wally and Kuki Only- Ok thanks for the review Wally and Kuki Only your awesome and don't worry cause I'm crazy most of the time. :)

catspats31- Thanks for the review and it helped. :)

Jimman123-Thanks :)

Guest- I bet you enjoyed your stay because I always do. :)

taylortheartist01- I totally get what your saying, I'll work on the characters personality's and thanks for the review. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Going to the Lodge

Wally's POV

Everyone was packed and ready to go, everyone except for a certain blonde aussie who was shoving things in his bag left and right. He was rushing to get everything in because if he didn't he would be extremely late. He yelled downstairs at his mom, "Are you ready mom."

"I'm ready when you are my little dingo."

"Ok"

He sprinted down the stairs of fear of being late. He took his mother's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen and out the door shouting bye. His dad and his 6 year old brother shouted bye back. Once he was out the door he hopped in the car and buckled up his mother had a huge thing about safety and would not drive the car until he would buckle. His mother joined him and buckled her seatbelt with one hand and with the other started the car. Wally was getting very antsy normally he would not mind being that late because normally it's just Sector V and they are used to his lateness, but Fanny will be here and then she'll chew him out for being stupid and late. He was definitely not in the mood for he screaming this morning, but good thing he left when he did because they were told to meet there at 2 and when he left it was 1:55 any minute later and he would have been late. Once he arrived it was exactly 10 he walked to the backyard and saw the others. Fortunately for him the others didn't notice his late arrival except the bubbly Japanese girl, Kuki his not so secret crush, the others were to busy talking Fanny was talking to Rachel and Patton, Nigel was talking to Hoagie, and Abby and Kuki were talking. He walked to the patio where the others were.

"Hey" said Kuki happy as ever with the bright smile she always wore despite the time in Wally's opinion was too early.

"Hey Kuki" Wally slightly grinned in amazement she was chipper as ever.

"Are you excited because I am but Numbuh 1 said I could only bring 1 Rainbow Monkey so there was about 10 I had to leave in the car." She said her smile faltering slightly. Wally inwardly was jumping up and down YES NO MORE RAINBOW DORKIES FOR LIKE A WEEK.

"Well I never like those Rainbow Dorkies anyway, plus you'll have a lot of fun without them."

She looked slightly upset. Wally was starting to feel guilty. She looked like she was about scream at him, but instead turned sharply on her heel and walked away. The guilt in Wally was growing stronger and now he was starting to regret what he had said about those Rainbow Dorkies. He still didn't like those things, but he hated making Kuki sad. Abby noticed Kuki a bit upset and shot an disapproving look at Wally and walked his way.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what did you say to Kuki she's upset and I know you had something to do with it."

"I said something about those Rainbow things being Rainbow Dorkies."

"Well apologize you don't want this trip to start of bad." With that said she walked him near to where Kuki was and pushed him in her direction. He wasn't expecting the push and lost his balance landing on Kuki causing both to fall on the ground. He fell on top of her and his eyes were slowly adjusting to his surroundings. That's when he noticed how closed his and Kuki's faces were about 5 inches at the most. Abby noticed the closeness and started laughing along with Hoagie and Nigel soon everyone was laughing. When Wally realized how close they were he turned redder than a tomato. He rolled off her laying in the grass next to her. Kuki started to blush slightly and she sat up when Wally got off. Heat was rushing to her face. She coughed and asked "So when are we leaving?"

"When my parents are ready so about 5 minutes," said Nigel. She stood up and walked over to Abby. Wally was still laying on the grass trying to figure out what was happening one minute he went to go apologize , next Abby pushed him over to her, and then he ended up on top of her. He finally got up and walked into the house muttering to Nigel he's getting some water. Kuki followed him in the house and said she was checking to how long it was till they were leaving. She walked in the house and Wally had a glass of water and was chugging it down.

"Kuki I'm sorry for falling on you."

"Oh it's fine Wally."

"And I'm sorry for calling the monkeys dorkies."

"It's Ok Wally." She said while hugging him. He scoffed when she hugging him, but secretly likes when she does and doesn't want anyone to know it. He started to blush slightly not as dark as before. "I've got to ask when we're leaving one sec." She walked to the Uno's master bedroom and knocked on the door. I could hear walking around and assumed they were packing. She asked kindly "Mrs. Uno how long do you think it will be before we leave?"

"Ohh Kuki dear we'll be leaving right now." Mrs. Uno opened the door carrying lots of bags, along with Mr. Uno. We walked down the hall and out the door. The others stopped talking and we all loaded up the van. It had 3 seats in the far back, 3 in the middle, and 1 right behind the passenger seat and 1 right behind the driver. The seats in the middle on the outside fold down allowing people to get in the back. Mr. Uno drove while his wife sat in the passenger seat. I sat in the farthest back seats on the right the one behind the passenger side. Nigel sat in the middle and Patton sat on the left. I don't know how Nigel could stand sitting in the middle it has no room what so ever. In front of me sat Kuki. Next to her was Abby and then on Abby's left Hoagie sat cracking stupid jokes. Fanny and Rachel sat in the two seats close to the front. Rachel sat on the right behind the passenger and Fanny sat on the left behind the driver. We drove for what felt like a bumillion hours, but Abby said it was like 3 hours, but it felt like forever. Once we got there we headed to the room. We finally got all the stuff unpacked it was about 7 so we decided to go out to eat at a Texas Roadhouse. Finally, we went to sleep.

* * *

You all are like finally you decided to update.


End file.
